


The Green-Eyed Demon

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Caring, Claiming, Demons, F/M, Gloves, Kindness, Kissing, Sacrifice, Selling souls, Sensual Sex, Sexual Tension, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Your sister is ill, and you have become so desperate that you have decided to try and sell your soul to a demon to cure her. Will a demon called Ignis help you cure her?





	The Green-Eyed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it is here. My Muse took the idea and ran with it turning it into this large piece of works. It is set in the same universe as Demon Gladdy Daddy and 666. I may write a few others in this au, so if you have suggestions or ideas let me know. Credit goes to stunninglyignis for giving me the idea why the reader would try and sell her soul, and to atlerion for supporting me and cheering me on.

The brick building looked unassuming, the door tucked away in a dark alleyway, and the only way you knew that it was the place you had to be was the curious symbol carved into the back wooden door. An all-seeing eye like symbol, in blood red…well you hoped it was paint. Seconds thoughts plagued your mind as you tucked on the hem of your black dress. Honestly, it had to be a joke, right? No way that across this door was a lounge where demons frequented. It must be some kind of tall tale your friend told you. How did they even knew in the first place? Never mind, you didn’t want to know why.

But it started to look more and more like you had no choice but try the impossible. Your little sister only became worse with the day. You couldn’t lose her. She was so little and precious. Had her whole life before her. It was your job as an older sister to take care of her. And if that meant…this….it was worth a shot.

Sighing to yourself, you carefully knocked on the door, and the slid before the window was pulled open. Eyes that looked a bit too bright burned in the darkness and regarded you, the hairs on the back of your neck starting to stand right up. You could still run away.  No, no you could not.

Taking a deep breath, just forced a charming smile on your face. The eyes stared at you as if you were some kind of bug, at least that was how you felt. Or a damn doll. Brushing your tongue over your scarlet lips, you clasped your hands in front of you - little hand bag swung over one shoulder.

“Nybbas.” The small slide door shut with an audible snap, making you flinch in surprise. Disappointed washed through you as nothing happened. Of course, it was just a joke. You had been pranked.

Turning on your heels, you felt the hope draining out of you. A clicking noise stopped you and glancing over your shoulder, you saw the door open. “Come in,” a friendly voice called out to you, and before you could stop yourself, you walked into the ominous black hole in the wall.

A cheerful blond greeted you on the inside, wearing a bright yellow dress that had a neckline so deep that it showed her belly button. On anyone but her, it would look tacky, but for some reason she pulled it off. Your mouth became a bit dry as she was too beautiful. Your imagination ran off with you. Wondering if she was a nymph or a demon herself. No, no of course not. Right. This was just a mistake. An attempt by a desperate person.

“Welcome to Ifrit’s Den, let me show you around!” the woman spoke cheerfully as she offered you her arm. What? Uhm….okay?

“Oh, you don’t have to,” you told with a rush, and the lady chuckled amused as she took your arm, locking it with hers. She felt warm, warmer than most, and you felt an odd sense of peace filling you. Your protests and insecurities melted away in her presence as you followed her through the dark halls - the door closing behind you.

“Yes of course I do, this is your first time here and all. You’ll get lost and accidentally stumble into a room you maybe don’t want to go into.” The woman winked playfully. You followed her as you realised that the corridors were longer than the building had looked on the outside, other corridors splitting off from the larger one. You could see because of the elegant lamps on the wall which cast a warm orange light.

The two of you suddenly arrived at some stair cases and with a gentle tug on your arm, she made you walk down it. Your eyes widened as you took in the surroundings that laid before you. What first caught your eye was how large it was; it had a large centre area with all kinds of little groups of chairs elegantly placed together in different spots of the main area. It reminded you of old pictures of elegant gentleman clubs, all dark earthy colours, golden orange, wood and leather.

At the right side of the large area, was a long mahogany wooden bar with behind it a huge collection of alcohol in the most elegant bottles you could imagine. Several bartenders moved around behind it, serving patrons sitting on the leather bar chairs or putting drinks on trays for the servers to bring around.

To the sides, there were little areas that were higher than the main area. Those spots were less lit to create a more intimate vibe. There were even curtains that people could close, creating true privacy.

The place wasn’t too busy, or at least the way it was build made it look less like it. Soft jazzy music playing, joined with the murmur of people talking and occasional laughing.

You felt truly out of sort in this place, the wealth and decadence dripped off everything. The men wore suits that looked well-tailored and made from expensive fabrics. The women all wore long elegant dresses, gems glistering on their ears and around their necks. And most, if not all weren’t wearing black. They wore vibrant colours that you rarely saw people dare to pull off.

Yes, you felt very out of place here. Were they humans? Were they demons? Or were they something else entirely….or maybe you had lost your mind. Rather likely as well.

“Hey, no worries, doll, you look lovely!” The woman smiled sunny at you, a boost of confidence wiping away the worries that had been starting to creep through you. Odd.

“Thank you,” you replied as you curled a lock of your hair around your finger. She brought you to the bar and urged you to sit down, her hand settling low on your lower back and leaning a bit against you with that bright smile still on her face. She gave you a smile and flagged down one of the bartenders.

“Order ahead, sugar, first drink is on the house.” She winked at you in a playful way. Her thumb brushing over your spine, and you felt warmth filling your stomach. Your cheeks flustered red because nerves.

“Ah, may I order a Black Sunday?” you asked innocent, feeling the hand on your spine stop moving. You glanced at the woman beside you who watched you with a new light in her eyes. Wait….were those…flames.? When you blinked, the illusion of flames in her eyes had disappeared.

“Ooooh, daring,” the blond winked at you as she brushed her finger against your jawline before booping you on the nose. With a twist of her fingers a card appeared in her hand, and she placed it before you on the counter before leaning in a bit. “I’m Cindy, by the way. Give me a call if you ever need me.” You felt a pulse of pleasure between your thighs as you shivered, her voice like music in your ear. She stared into your eyes for a moment before walking away, a sway in her hips as she walked up the stairs again.

You let out a sharp breath as you tear your eyes away, trying not to fan yourself as you felt suddenly so hot and confused. Okay, breathe. Just breathe. You thanked the bartender who brought you the martini glass with a black liquid in it. “One Black Sunday, ma'am,” he purred, his lips curling up and was that a fang? Oh God what did you get yourself into?

An image of your little sister in the hospital flashed through your mind. The heat disappearing from your body as you sobered up. Yes, yes, you were here for your sister. Whatever it takes, you were going to find something here to help her. As how insane it may sound. Something was here that you could use to your advantage.

Giving the bartender a friendly look, you pocketed the card in your purse and picked up the glass you had ordered. Turning on your stool, you looked around the lounge. Trying to figure out your next move. Maybe you should have thought that before entering this place.

Really, it looked like any fancy lounges. People sitting in chairs and chatting, or standing at high tables with a glass in their hands.

Your eyes fell on a group of men sitting across of you. The largest one tossed his head back with a booming laughing, wagging his finger at a younger man with braids who smirked impishly at him. But your attention drifted away from him, one of the other men catching it.

He was the only one with glasses on, lounging back in his chair with a glass with golden liquid casually in his hand. Quickly you sipped your drink as you felt something odd fluttering inside of you. Even from this distance, you noticed the vividness of his green eyes.

Your eyes watched him lift his glass and take a sip of his drink, parting his full lips. Why was it so hot to see a man drink? He had no right. No right at all. And you had no right getting all hot and bothered over a man when you were on a mission.

Your heart launched in your throat when the green eyes flashed up, a finger pushing up the glasses up his regal nose. The man’s eyes locked with yours, and he lowered the glass, watching you with curiosity.

Swirling around, you turned away and drained the drink you had. It burned in your throat a bit, but the spicy flavours tingled your tongue pleasurably. You needed more liquor if you were going to survive the night. And you didn’t drink often! But, you guessed this was a night of exceptions.

“Another drink for the lady, Alexander,” a British accented voice suddenly sounded from your left, and you tried not to moan. You had a thing for accents and this one sounded as smooth as whiskey and velvet. You didn’t know how a voice could sound like that, but it did.

Turning to the side, you spotted the man with the glasses leaning against the counter and giving you his full attention. How had he crossed the room so fast?! How?

Your pulse quickened as your eyes roamed over his body, finally taking him all in. The man built like a slick panther, reminding you of one because of his all-black suit and the sharpness of his eyes. The suit hugged him in all the right places, tailored to fit him just right.

He scraped his throat lightly, making you tear your eyes away from his crotch and back to the sharp eyes. “Hello ma'am, I’m Ignis Scientia.” He took your hand and lifted it to his lips, brushing them against your knuckles. Electricity shot from your hand to your groin, making you glad you were sitting down as your legs would have given out of you.

“Hello, sir. I’m…” you hesitated for a moment. What if he was a demon? Names had power, or that was what your friend said. Her body had shivered as if she remembered something while telling you that. Her hand touching her side as she did. But you weren’t here for mere academic curiosity - you knew that if she would be crazy enough to summon a demon, it would be for that purpose. You were here to sell your soul if needed. “I’m Y/N.”

“Well, Miss Y/N, a pleasure to meet you,” he spoke smoothly as he let go off your hand, pushing the glass towards you when the bartender served you another Black Sunday. “You look nervous, anything I can do to make you more at ease here?” His eyes glanced curious at your glass, eyebrow arching slightly, and he started to look at you in a different light.

You swallowed nervously, it seemed that the Black Sunday was indeed some kind of code in this club. You waited for something, a hint that he was a demon or something. Honestly, why was it so hard to figure out if someone was a demon or not? Shouldn’t there be an ominous presence about them that would be a huge red flag?

“Another whiskey for me,” Ignis spoke smoothly, and you felt a bit confused but you didn’t push the subject as you didn’t want to come across as a lunatic to the handsome man. Maybe your friend was pulling your chain, and there weren’t any demons. Although it would be cruel as hell….pun intended…to get your hopes up like that.

“So, what do you do, dearest?” he asked you curiously as he sat down on one of the bar chairs. Your tongue suddenly not cooperating as you didn’t expect him to stick around. Cindy had disappeared the moment she saw the Black Sunday, but he stayed. You tried to stop wondering about him being a demon or not, but wow, he was more than handsome for sure.

He looked genuinely interested, or he was a fantastic actor, not something you were really used to. “I am self-employed. I work from home making custom cross stitches.” You waited for the scoffing and judgement, but his eyes brightened with even more genuine interest.

“That is an interesting profession, I don’t hear that one often. How long have you been doing this?”

“Five years, I started during college to pay for it - I studied economics but couldn’t find a job, but the small business I started was doing well so I kept doing it.”

To your surprise, conversation flowed smoothly between the two of you. At some point, he lead you to one of the more private sitting areas in the main lounge. Sitting next to you on the sofa, and his focus didn’t waver once from you.

The conversation started to get a more sexual tone, his hand brushing over your leg and knee at times. Or putting some hair behind your ear. Your body felt hot and heavy. Just mesmerised by his voice and those eyes. So green, they reminded you of precious gems. And don’t get you started about his lips. Your eyes kept dropping to them, watching them form words or sip his whiskey.

You automatically moved closer to him, laughing at his sharp and witty jokes and placing his hand on his knee. Biting your lip in need as the tension started to become thicker, more intense. Fuck. You didn’t want to think about how he would look like out of the suit.

Ignis suddenly leaned closer, your breath rushing out of you with anticipation as his gloved hand moved up your thigh. “I am having fun right now, but I cannot stop wondering. Why are you here, Y/N? People don’t order a Black Sunday here if they just want to flirt and have conversation.”

Busted. The hot feeling escaped your body, jittering replacing it now. You wanted to pull away but his eyes kept you in place, and his hand tightened on your hip.

“You can tell me. Maybe I can help. I’m quite a resourceful man. It’s my job to get things done,“ he murmured husky to you as he moved closed to you, his leg pressing against yours. He took one of your hands and settled it firmly on his knee. The leather of glove felt almost soft on your hand. You looked away, staring at his gloved hand. The leather so thin that you wondered if it was like a second skin for him. Much different than most gloves you had ever seen. Trying to focus on that, and not the man who sat so close to you.

"Y/N, look at me,” his voice dropped even more, becoming more musical and seductive. It almost felt as if he caresses you with his voice, feeling like soft silk brushing against your cheek.

You did as he commanded, meeting his captivating eyes. Now or never. “I’m looking to sell my soul.” His hand tightened on your hip but he did not laugh you in the face. No, his face stayed neutral while his eyes sparkled with interest. Your body tightened as the green of his eyes disappeared and became completely black.

Holy shit, your friend had been right. Demons did exist, and you had been flirting with one. Fuck. You should have know he was too sexy to be human. Your mind vaguely wondered if Cindy had been a demon too. And who else more in this club were demons?

“Why?” One word. So potent. So intense. You swallowed anxiously in reaction as you felt like looking away again. “No, don’t do that. If you can’t look a demon in the eye, how can you make a deal with one?” His voice sharp like a blade, but it had a gentle undertone in it as well. Or you just imagined it all.

He made a fair point. Your shoulders hunched in a bit, and you met his eyes again. Opening and closing your mouth as you scrambled to figure out how to explain your situation to him. “My baby sister has cancer. Lung cancer. The bills are becoming insane, and she needs new lungs. But her blood type is rare so her chances are small. We can’t afford to go to the black market in the hope to find lungs for her there. She’s dying, withering away more and more every day. But she keeps on smiling. Even though she’s hurting so much, she keeps on smiling. We are lucky the cancer hasn’t spread yet but it’s just a matter of time and when it does, it’s all over.” Tears welled up into your eyes as your pain was naked on your face and in your voice. You looked down as you tried to hold yourself together.

“She is my world. She’s so young, she doesn’t deserve to be hurting at such a young age. My parents are working triple shifts to pay for her medical expenses as the stupid health insurance kicked my sister off it. I’m staying at home and working as hard as I can to get more money, and taking care of her. I’m desperate. I need her to be healed. If she dies, my parents will be devastated. I don’t think they’ll ever heal. Their health is starting to slip as well because of the endless stress and worries. And I can’t do a thing. I can’t make her better. I can’t help her.” You buried your face in your hands as you started to sob.

“I’ll give you everything you want. My soul. My life. Everything. Just please cure her. Please. She has so much potential. She has her whole life before her. I’ll give my life for her.” You felt his hand gently on the back of your neck and pulled you closer against his chest as you cried, soaking his black shirt and ruining your make-up.

“She is all I care about. Take it all. Just please, heal her and let the cancer never come back,” you begged the man as you felt him massage the back of your neck soothingly. You didn’t know why he held you. You didn’t care. You would grovel and beg. Anything for her.

You didn’t know how long you cried but after a while, you calmed down - embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I’m ruining your suit.”

“If I was worried about something trivial like that, I wouldn’t have hugged you close,” Ignis spoke calmly, but an odd warmth lingered in his voice. He tipped your chin up and conjured a handkerchief, brushing your face clean in a soothing gesture. Maybe you were too human, or just didn’t really realise that he was a demon, but you were touched by his care. He didn’t have to do it but he did.

A demon showed you more care than ‘humans’ had the last few months. Talk about irony.

The man stared at you long and hard, looking deep into your eyes, and you just knew he was looking into your soul. Judging you. You didn’t care what he saw. Didn’t care. Just take your soul and heal your little sister.

“Deal.” Just with one word, utter relief filled your body, and you took his hands - kissing them in gratitude.

“Where do I sign?” Your sister was saved. She would be able to dance in the sun again. Go out and colour while watching the cat play. She would be able to have a healthy life.

“Y/N.” He removed his hands and tipped your chin up again, his index finger and thumb cupping it. His thumb pressing lightly against your bottom lip - the smooth leather warm. “I am not taking your soul.”

What? His lips quirked up amused. Seems you had said that aloud. “I said, I am not taking your soul.” You should be grateful, but the confusion erasing the filter in your mouth.

“Why not? You’re a demon. That’s what you do, right?”

He nodded agreeing. “Yes indeed it is. But you fascinate me. And you are not here for yourself.” He brushed his thumb over your lip some more before moving it down your arm and holding your hand. His eyes never wavering - or blinking.

A sly smile appeared on his face for a second, making him look even more aristocratic. “The tales I could tell of what people wanted to trade their souls for. All selfish and foolish reason. But you….ah, your soul is so bright and smooth. Like a little gem.” His eyes roamed over your face, your heart beating faster as they were still black. But with a dark flame in them. “A soul like you would be a prized possession for my collection, but…it would also be a waste.”

“I thought demons only wanted souls and were evil beings.”

“Are humans all good? Don’t they suck the souls out of others, albeit metaphorically?”

He did have a point there. Some of the most horrendous things had been done by sane human beings. Maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to judge.

“So your soul is yours, your sister will be cancer free for the rest of her natural life, and I have done my pro bono for the century.” He winked cheekily at the last part, making you giggle - surprisingly.

“My mother always taught me that there has to be a this for that.” Also, you didn’t want to be beholden to someone - human or demon. “Please, anything in return?”

He stayed quiet for a long time, a light tilt to his head, and a thoughtful look on his face. “We can seal the deal with a kiss. I have to admit. I have been admiring your full luscious lips the whole night already.” His voice dropped another octave, sounding more like a purr. Rich and decadent like dark chocolate, making your mouth water.

“Deal.” The man didn’t waste a second to press his lips against yours, a sigh escaping both of our bodies. His hand moved from your chin to the back of your neck and pulled you even closer. Your hand resting against his chest and feeling the warmth that brew under his suit.

His lips moved enticingly against yours, smooth and firm. His bottom lip fuller than the other one. He tilted your head lightly so he could kiss you better. The kiss made the fire in your belly fan up again, air becoming thin in your lungs.

His other hand settled on your hip, brushing over your hipbone slowly. Then he parted his lips and brushed his tongue against your lips. Your mind stopped working as you opened your mouth to let him in. Fuck, he tasted good. He tasted like whiskey, with a hint of oak and something sweet. Also something darker, like coffee. The taste mixed with the scent of his aftershave, making you more intoxicated than the Black Sunday drinks had.

Too soon, the demon pulled back, and you blinked surprised to see the green had returned to his irises. Mesmerising. The black brought out the green so wonderfully. “It is done. The deal has been….”

He moaned when you launched for him again, cupping his face and kissing him hard again. Your tongue brushed against his eagerly, his hands grabbing your hips firmly and pulled you onto his lap. You couldn’t help but smile as he kissed you back enthusiastically.

“Y/N. You don’t have to do this. The deal was a kiss. Nothing more.” Who would have thought you would walk into the arms of a considered demon?

“What if I want it? What if I want more?” You straddled his lap, your skirt pushing up your thighs. Getting comfortable, you smiled against his lips - feeling he hadn’t been unaffected by the kiss. So you didn’t have to worry he didn’t want it.

“Well then. Satan forbid I do not give a lady what she wants,” he purred husky and helped you back on your feet, lowering your skirts. His gloved hand placed yours on the crook of his elbow, and he looked down at you. “But I suggest we go to a better place than here. Do you agree?”

“Yes, yes I do,” you whispered husky and followed him to a back door, moving into a labyrinth of corridors again. You had no idea where to go as everything looked the same - orange golden lights, dark walls with wood. Elegant and refined like the whole place. The memories of what Cindy said flooded back into your mind.

“What kind of rooms are there here?”

“All kinds of rooms. But for our purpose, you only need to know that there are bedrooms.” Okay, you didn’t want to know what kind of kinky rooms were hidden in the impossible maze that was this club.

You took a few turns before he stopped at a door with a red mark on it. A circle with a wave through it. He flashed something against the scanner and the door slid open. The demon placed his hand on your lower back, pushing you gently into the room.

The room was beautiful, as you should have expected seeing the state of the rest of the club. The centerpiece was a large canopy bed, with heavy curtains and dark curtains. As you stroked your hands over the sheet, you marvelled at the softness of it. The colour a lush maroon with black accents.

Ignis didn’t give you time to look more at he stepped up behind you. His hand moving up your torso and squeezing your breasts firmly. His larger body pressed up against you as he nestled his crotch against your behind. “You are such a temptation, so luscious. Just stand here and let me taste you.”

“Ignis….”

“Yes, remember that name my dearest. You’ll be screaming it till the night is over.” He kissed down your spine, your hands fisting the sheets as you stared ahead of you. Too scared to look back and getting overwhelmed by what will most likely be a fantastic view. His hands pushed up your skirts, then your panties, and you felt the hot press of his tongue against your slit.

You felt his nose pressed against you, him inhaling deeply and letting out a rough sound. His tongue moving between your folds, drawing random patterns. His actions made you sing with need and pleasure. Your torso resting on top of the sheets and his hand parting your thighs for his desire and hunger.

Lapping up and down, he pleasured you like no one had ever done before. Circling the tip of his tongue around your entrance, teasing you, but not yet breaching you. You could only moan as your body heat up with each stroke of his tongue.

He pulled back, making you whimper in disappointment. “Easy darling. Just taking my gloves off. I want to touch that skin of yours without any barriers.” You could hear him take off his gloves, the soft thud of it hitting the floor, and then he touched you skin on skin.

Your body felt like it was on fire, electricity lightning up your nerves, and your eyes seeing stars. His skin burned yours, but not in pain. In intense pleasure. Moans cut through the air as he didn’t waste time parting your folds and diving straight back in. His thumb rubbing and flicking against your clit, his tongue lapping at your entrance.

You pressed your forehead against the sheets as you rocked back and forth, trying to make sense of what he was doing to you. “Mmm, you taste better than whiskey.” He kissed back up your body. Swearing under your breath, you pouted when his mouth had left your folds. His ministrations had made your juices started to ruin freely. His hand grabbed your panties, and a tearing noise filled your ears. Wincing startled when you felt air brush against your wet folds. Okay that was kinky. “You won’t need those for a while,” he purred into your ear.

“I won’t go easy. I can’t go easy. Tell me if you want me to stop.” Your hips rubbed back against him eagerly.

“I want it. Go for it,” you spoke in an almost challenging tone. Wanting to see what he comes up with. You could feel his hands leave your body, hear a zipper being lowered, and his hand settling on your heat. His long talented fingers started to stroke and caress you. Getting them wet with a mixture of his saliva and your juices.

Then they prodded your entrance, pushing into you in a teasingly slow move. You cried out in pleasure as they parted your walls, spread wide so he stretched you at the same time.

Finally, you dared to look back at him and your eyes widened. His hair wasn’t styled perfectly anymore, giving him a little bit of bangs but also a more roguish look. He had ditched his tie and opened the first few buttons. Giving you a delicious view of his chest and collarbones.

But that wasn’t the only thing that caught your attention. The blackness of his demon eyes stood in sharp contrast of the marble colour his skin had become. He looked like a Michelangelo statue having come to life.

Your eyes stayed locked as he kept moving his fingers, preparing you for his possessions. Your hips moved and rocked, pushing his fingers deeper into you as your dress felt too tight around your body. Almost constricting and painful.

He removed his fingers and lined himself up with you, rubbing the broad tip up and down your slit. Your muscles spasmed, twitching around the very tip as if to lure him into you. His black eyes roamed your face as if he searched for something.

His eyes became half-hooded, hungry, and pleased. With one powerful thrust, he buried himself into you, and made you scream, head tossing back and breaking eye contact.

He leaned forward again, cupping your breasts as he slowly rocked you both back and forward. Barely pulling his cock in and out. You spread your legs further apart so you could rock back and forth better. Enjoying the slightly harsh breathing of his against your ear. Your back nestled against his chest. Both of you still clothed but somehow you felt more vulnerable.

His hand settled on your clit, rubbing it firmly with just the right pressure. He was like a sexual dream come true. Powerful. Dark. Delicious. Touching you in all the ways you needed to be touched. The things he promised to do you. Oh hell, it felt too good.

Ignis sped up his thrusts, grinding and moving faster. The pleasure filled your mind as he tugged on your clit roughly. In response, your walls tightened around his cock, which pulled a moan out of him. Oh fuck, that sounded so sexy.

“I need you skin against skin. I need to look into your eyes when you come, and I take my pleasure of you. Watch your reaction when I put my cum deep inside of you.“ Before you could react or blink, he pulled out of you and undressed the two of you. Clothes flew through the air and landing onto the floor, your breath knocked out of your lungs.

He settled on the middle of the bed and guided you back down on his cock, spreading you from a different angle and it pushed right against your spot. Each bump and vein in his cock massaging your walls, making you dripping wet and lubeing up his cock even more.

But the sensations of being penetrated by him all took a backseat when you locked eyes with him again. You half expected to see your own reflection in the darkness of his eyes, but all you saw were passion and black flames.

Sharp nails dug into your ass as he buried himself fully into you, the coarse public hair around his cock brushing against your clit. It sends sharp pangs through you, your hands settling on his shoulders for something to hold onto.

Your faces were mere inches away from each other, breathe mingling as he just let you adjust to him. Feel how he possessed you in the most carnal way possible. Sweat trickled down his temples and made his ash-blond hair stick to his skin. He looked as affected as you were, his breathing ragged as the connection between you two could only be described as dark and needy.

His hand was splayed on your lower back, his fingers wide as if he tried to touch as much of you as possible. He put pressure on it and made you rock back and forth. Your hands moving all over his chest as you moved as sensually as you could. Feeling him touch every inch inside of you. His hand massaged your breast, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he started to move his hips. The position didn’t allow for much movement, but it was pure intimacy and closeness.

Never before had sex been so intimate for you. If you didn’t know better, you would think the two of you were making love or magic. That was how special it felt.

He rested your forehead against his, lips brushing carefully against yours. The pressure in your womb only grew with each rotating of your hips, each brush of your clit against his pelvis. He made little noises, little moans and gasps that send shivers down your spine. His arms coming around you to hold you even closer, his chest pressed against yours. "Come for me, Y/N. Show me your pleasure. Show me how I made you feel.”

“Ignis, Ignis, Ignis.,” you chanted as if his name was a prayer, someone who could save you. And he had. He saved your sister and with that he had saved your life.

Finally, the pressure becomes too much, and the damn burst. Heat shot through every inch of your body, setting your nerves on fire as your hips rocked harshly against his as much as you could because he had such a tight grip on you. His nails digging into your skin as his face flushed with heat, his mouth falling open. You felt him become even bigger inside of you as your walls flexed around his cock. With each pulse of your walls, the pleasure kept coursing through you. Your mouth became dry as your heart tried to leap out of your throat. Your mind had become light, the stress having flowed out of you and being replaced with intense satisfaction.

Becoming limp against his body, you felt him thrust a few more time and twitched deep inside of you. Scalding, but also comfortable, heat filled you as he cried out. With awe, you watched his eyes flicked from viper green to black as his face became slack with pleasure. Green light flickering in his veins, looking so otherworldly and demonic as curled horns appeared on his temples. Wow.

The demon collapsed backwards, pulling you with him as he kept pulsing inside of you. His cum mixing with your own juices and starting to leak out of you. You rested your head on his chest as you felt his heart race in his chest.  Months of stress and worries lifted from your shoulder and having zapped you with whatever energy you had left. The warm numbness pulling you under and making you fall asleep before you could say or do anything.

* * *

The feeling of calloused fingers moving up and down your spine, making goosebumps appear on your skin. “Mmm.” The fingers didn’t stop, just starting to alternate between stroking your spine to drawing patterns on your skin. Your eyes fluttered open and met the gem green eyes of the demon called Ignis. He laid on his side before you, barely a few inches between your bodies. You were still naked, your lower regions aching pleasurably but your skin feeling clean. Ah, he must have cleaned you up after you had passed out.

“I…uhm…maybe I should go?” you whispered hesitantly as you didn’t really know what you could do or expect. Things had gotten out of hand a bit, you didn’t regret it, although it did make things a bit awkward right now.

“Stay, it is late.” He sat up and moved to a little fridge in the bedroom. You sat up, holding the sheets against your chest and blushed as he walked around in all his naked glory. Wow. You haven’t had much of a chance to admire his physique, but truly, he was built for sin.

The man returned to your side, feeding you little snacks that melted on and tantalised your tongue. The water he made you drink so fresh and clear, you felt more hydrated than usual.

He sat under the sheets again after placing away the water bottle and pulled you back into his arms to lie down. “Sleep. Tomorrow you can go see your sister and see she is well.”

“Thank you, Ignis…really.”

The man just hummed a tune, his lips brushing against your temple. Soon enough, you drifted asleep in his arms. Feeling oddly protected by this demonic savior of yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
